Everything I Need
by DespondentAngel
Summary: He was once the center of my world, at least I thought he was, but now you’re the only thing I can think about. You’re all that I need, you’re everything I need Itachi.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and if I did… Lets just say that it wouldn't be G rated!

**Warning:** This is a Yaoi, meaning boys will get it on or at least be touchy feely. Don't like don't read. No flames cuz I will surely laugh at them and give you a not so nice response.

**Pairings:** ItaNaru, SasuNaru (minor and/or brief), others determined…

**Summary:** He was once the center of my world, at least I thought he was, but now you're the only thing I can think about. You're all that I need, you're everything I need Itachi.

**Key:**

"blah" –talking

"**_blah" _**–whispering

'_blah' –_thinking

_blah_ –ring tone

**AN: I wrote this story because this is the kind of mood I'm in at the moment. It seems things have just been going from bad to worse and personally, I just want them to get better. I hope you like this because this story is my pride and joy at the moment. To those of you waiting for ever thing TRIAL AND ERROR related, I've been working on it but I had to stop because I was making the story more morbid than it really should be thanks to my mood. When I'm not all BLEH, I swear I'll have T&E out for you guys. Please review to let me know what you think of this story.**

**EVERYTHING I NEED**

**By DespondentAngel **

**Prologue**:

It was raining again but it always rained as of late. The sun had vanished long ago leaving the gray clouds and soothing pitter patter of the rain in its wake. Bright blue eyes stared at the world outside vacantly, expecting nothing and hoping for the same; when was the last time the world had made him happy? He wanted nothing more than to end everything, to breakaway from everything; if only things were that easy. His heart wouldn't, or rather couldn't, let him leave, not before he found the man with whom his heart belonged.

It had been five long and tedious years of searching and waiting. Waiting for the day his love would walk back into his life, waiting for the day he'd finally be able to tell Uchiha Itachi how much he truly loved him. At first, he rejected the man, refused to believe that he loved such man, refused to believe that it wasn't Uchiha Sasuke that he was hopelessly in love with. Then again, it was hard to know exactly who you are in love with when you're manipulated by your first love. Uchiha Sasuke was once that man, Naruto's first love.

Sasuke had given Naruto everything he'd ever wanted, ever needed, except for one thing: Love. The youngest Uchiha had never loved him, had never truly cared for him, but instead kept him for show, kept him to use. Things had started out beautifully, Sasuke would take Naruto out, had moved the blonde into his family's main estate, had even bought him a new wardrobe, and things seemed good. Things were good the following two months there after and then Sasuke started to change. The youngest Uchiha heir had begun to act cold towards Naruto.

At first he'd call him menial names and would degrade him in public but Naruto thought that was okay because Sasuke made up for doing those things to him the best way possible. Four months flew by and Sasuke was nothing like the man Naruto had fell in love with. Naruto knew Sasuke had been cheating on him, all the signs were there. The raven had started staying out later and later and some days he simply wouldn't return but that was okay because Naruto loved him and owed it to Sasuke to stay by his side… or at least he thought he did.

However, the further apart Sasuke grew from Naruto, the closer the blonde grew to Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother. Itachi had comforted him in his time of need, had picked him up when he was at his lowest point, and all for the price of nothing. Uchiha Sasuke was breaking him and Uchiha Itachi was putting the pieces back together. Sasuke no longer made love to Naruto, he used him and left him alone in the cold, dank manor to be consoled by Itachi.

A year had stretched by and Naruto had slipped into a routine similar to Sasuke's. They would engage in intimate activities every other night and when the younger raven was away the blonde would spend his time with Itachi. Naruto hadn't known at the time that he was in love with Uchiha Itachi; he hadn't known that the love he thought he had for Sasuke had completely faded. All Naruto knew was that when he was with Itachi he felt more than complete, he felt more than a live.

Naruto could remember the night where all things fell apart, when his world had shattered. He had been curled up in Itachi's lap drifting in and out of sleep as they talked about their day. The blonde's bout of depression had been over for nearly three months and his latest albums were topping charts. He could thank Sasuke for that and only that because each and every song he wrote circulated around his confused and dwindling relationship with the man. He finally had a life, had his friends back, and Itachi was the man who helped him through it all. To think he had wasted one year out of his 19 years of life on Uchiha Sasuke.

As Naruto drifted to sleep in Itachi's arms, he could feel the raven kissing him gingerly on his neck, his jaw line, his soft rosy lips, and he relished in the feeling. Naruto savored the feeling of being wanted, of being genuinely loved and loving back. He could remember every word, every caress from the elder raven. His skin seared as he remembered the event all together.

"_I love you Uzumaki…" Itachi had placed a soft kiss to his temple._

"_I love you more than you'll ever know…" Another light kiss to Naruto's neck sent shivers down the blonde's spine._

"_But, you shall never know how much I love you…" Slowly Itachi laid the blond on the couch._

_"Because after tonight, you will never see me again." With those words whispered into the night, Itachi was gone. That had truly been the last he'd seen of Itachi, the last he'd seen of the love of his life. He'd waited several weeks before he realized Itachi wouldn't be returning._

Publicly, in front millions of fans, reporters, and radio stations, he broke up with Uchiha Sasuke, world's leading actor. It amazed him that he'd felt no pain whatsoever when he'd done so, all he felt was emptiness. The only thing that broke his heart more than the thought of breaking up with Sasuke was that Itachi wasn't by his side.

It wasn't like Itachi was gone to him completely. Uchiha Itachi's name was everywhere being that he was an Uchiha, an Uchiha who ran one of the largest most productive agencies in Japan. No matter how hard Naruto tried, however, he couldn't get in touch with Itachi, he didn't know where exactly Itachi was. It was as if the man was everywhere he wasn't. Naruto's heart was breaking all over again but it was no longer due to unrequited love, his heart was breaking due to the loss of the love of his life.

Four years had rushed by so fast, too fast, as Naruto continued pushing out albums that topped charts, albums that were calling out to Uchiha Itachi. His friends were once again worried about him, worried that his depression would lead him down the wrong path yet there was nothing they could do for Naruto. In the end, the blond ended up empty, only working through the mundane task some would like to call his life. Now, on one of the blonde's few days off, he sat and watched over Tokyo, he watched and waited for the man he loved to return.

Blue eyes narrowed as they followed a black and red cloaked man through the streets. Naruto could feel it, his heart was calling and yearning for it's other half. Itachi had finally made an appearance.

TBC…

Hate it, love it, LEt me know what you think.


End file.
